Destiny with Strawberry Flavor
by Isehart
Summary: Set before Raito is captured. Raito has made a mistake will L catch it or will Raito use Ryuk's suggestion? Later Light and L pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny with Strawberry Flavor

Note: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Raito (Light) and L pairing. Please enjoy and review.

'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!' Raito mentally yelled at himself. He had let his guard down, he had slipped. Even though it had been such a small slip it surely wouldn't go unnoticed by L. Ryuk laughed behind him, it was one of those times he wished he wasn't the only one who could see the god of death. It would look weird if he started to beat up the air. It would make him even more suspicious as well. L hadn't said anything yet but Raito was sure that L was formulating a plan to prove that Raito was Kira. If he just hadn't said that the criminals were dead before he had even looked at the television or listened to a radio maybe things would have gone better.

"Um…" Raito said wracking his brain for an escape without getting himself into more trouble. "I'm going to get something to drink." Raito said walking out the door before anyone could stop him. Raito fought with the machine for a bit before it took his money and gave him his drink. "It always works for them… Its at least worked once maybe if you try it again." Ryuk said. "What are you talking about?" Raito murmured into his drink so that if anyone was watching him they wouldn't be able to read his lips. Ryuk laughed. "It helped you with Misa. I was just thinking that if you used it again it might make things better." Ryuk said laughing. "Do I have to repeat myself?" Raito growled into the drink. Ryuk told Raito his idea and Raito dropped the drink on the floor.

"You've become clumsy, Raito." Soichiro said helping clean up the spilt drink. "Your red is anything wrong?" Mr. Yagami asked. Raito shook his head regained his composure. "No, I might be getting tired of commuting back and forth." Raito said. His father nodded. "Well you do stay here late, if you weren't my son I would wonder how your homework was doing." Mr. Yagami said standing up and taking care of the drink. "I'll talk to L about it, just make sure you don't work yourself to hard." Mr. Yagami said going back in the room to talk to L.

"Why would you suggest that…" Raito whispered his head bent as he picked up the cup once again hiding his lips. "You're thinking about it though." Ryuk said. Raito ignored him and tossed the cup away. 'As a last resort or fallback plan, only. I just need more time to think.' Raito thought walking into the room and bracing himself. If he had to he'd improvise, and he'd definitely have to be prepared for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny with Strawberry Flavor

Note: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Raito (Light) and L pairing. Please enjoy and review.

"It's perfectly fine with me." L said absently as he typed on the computer looking at more data. "Thank you L." Mr. Yagami said and sat down to look at the files that he had received from the police station. Raito entered soundlessly and sat down on the couch and waited for the problems to begin. "Since your senses seem to be dulling, I've talked to L, and he said it's all right with him. You can stay here till your better and since you're on break you should be back to normal soon." Mr. Yagami said when everyone had left and he had prepared to leave himself. "I hope you feel better and don't stay up to late working on this case." He warned and left through the hotel door.

Raito sat on the couch shocked, this was exactly what he didn't want to happen. "But I'm not sick." He protested to the already shut door. What would happen if he slipped again? If he wrote anyone in the notebook, which he had left at home, he might get caught. If he didn't write anyone down L would most likely add it to the slip he made that day and prove he was Kira somehow. He definitely wasn't having a good day.

Raito looked to where L sat studying the computer, his back turned to Raito. 'Stop with this you already knows I slipped, go ahead accuse me! Just see how far it gets you.' Raito inwardly sighed he for once had no back up plan for this problem. Of all the likely situations this one had never crossed his mind. What would he do next, confess? He really wished that his father hadn't doomed him to this unfortunate disaster. Was it really such a problem that he had dropped a drink? People spilt and dropped things all the time. Or was he really slipping? Was everyone noticing it before he was? Why was it that he could notice so much and fail to notice something so obvious? Sure he had spent the last couple nights, ok last two weeks, staying up late and watching the news for new criminals to sprinkle into the note book. He had also been getting up early and preparing himself to deal with the people hunting him.

His eyes followed the swirls in the table he was starring at, his thoughts twisting and floating around in his head mimicking it. Raito looked up and nearly jumped, L was starring at him studying him like he had the computer, he had moved to sit in a chair across from Raito. "Raito-kun? Are you all right?" L asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Raito replied. "You said something odd today Raito-kun." L said. 'Here it comes, surely I have some self defense for this. Ugh I really should have taken it down a notch I can't even think straight.' Raito thought mentally cursing himself. L didn't say anything he reached toward a strawberry whipped cream cake and poked the strawberry with his index finger. "Raito-kun… the suspicion of you being Kira is now ten percent. But I'm still trying to figure things out." L said popping the strawberry in his mouth.

'Only ten percent I was sure that it would have gone up more than that.' Raito thought. "I'm not Kira." Raito said it was becoming so normal for him to try and get L to believe he wasn't Kira. For a moment he almost tricked himself. 'More sleep is in order.' Raito thought when he caught himself. "You keep saying that, sometimes I wonder if you're trying to prove that to me or to yourself." L said calmly. 'Stop catching my slips!' Raito thought angrily. 'Where's Ryuk he's probably enjoying this more than anyone else?' Raito thought looking around for a moment. "I keep telling you that because you're still suspicious of me. What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" Raito said absently finding Ryuk looking around for an apple. "When you no longer act suspiciously and I have no reason to be suspicious any longer." L said eating another strawberry.

Isehart- I'm ending the chapter here. So what do you think, thank you for reading and those who have or will review.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny with Strawberry Flavor

Isehart: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, okay actually a long time. Its ending up longer than I had expected but I'm enjoying it anyway, I hope your enjoying it as well. Also thank you everyone who has reviewed so far and who have been waiting patiently.

Note: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Raito (Light) and L pairing. Please enjoy and review.

Ryuk walked from the corner to stand behind Raito. "Raito, I want an apple." Ryuk complained. 'Why doesn't he just go out and find an apple on his own, why pester me? I have other things I need to worry about other than feeding apples to a Shinigami.' Raito thought. "Raito why doesn't he have any apples here? I looked everywhere theres just a bunch of sweets and lists of take out food." Ryuk said peering through a glass vase, which made his already creepy face creepier. L popped another strawberry in his mouth continuing to stare at Raito. Raito put his head in his hands giving up on trying to sort through anything. "What's wrong Raito-kun?" L asked tilting his head slightly. "Headache." Raito replied truthfully. His head was filled with searing pains. Trying to work through everything as being Kira while holding up his façade of being who he use to be as Raito plus the lack of sleep, was getting to him.

"Raito-kun, maybe you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard. You probably need more rest." L said.

"I know…I just can't sleep yet." Raito said sighing.

"We'll get Kira don't worry you just need get some sleep to keep your mind intact."

"Or I'll go insane? Thanks for the vote of confidence." Raito murmured.

"That's not what I meant…oh its raining." L said looking out the window. Raito surprised by the sudden change in topic, looked up. Rain pelted the window and L stood up walking over. He held the cake in his hands cutting it with the fork and taking a bite. "It's a good thing you stayed Raito-kun, you'd be running in the rain like everyone else is." L said pointing out the window. Raito sighed and stood up walking over to the window. He pulled aside one of the curtains and looked down onto the streets.

The people who had misjudged the amount of time they had before they got soaked were running for cover. A few smart well-prepared people were walking in the streets with umbrellas. The umbrella's looked like large targets compared to everything else. "They looks so small and yet the ants at their feet are even smaller." L said looking up at Raito. "And you would have been one of them if you had left." he said. Raito looked at L for a moment then back outside only to jump as the lightning flashed. "Are you scared, Raito-kun?" L asked standing calmly as if he'd expected the lightning. "It just surprised me that's all." Raito murmured not liking his luck but glad he wasn't out in the weather. Raito wasn't scared of storms exactly he just didn't like them especially if he was higher then the second floor of the building he was in.

L just nodded knowing from the way Raito seemed to wince as the lightning flashed or thunder boomed that Raito wasn't comfortable with storms most likely scared. "Well I'm sure it will be over soon." L said finishing the rest of his cake before setting it down on the table.

Raito looked out the window daring himself to get use to the random lightning. He sighed giving up on trying and shut the curtain not wanting to jump from seeing it out of the corner of his eyes. He began to walk back to the couch when the lights went out and he tripped over something.

-Isehart: Well that's the end of this chapter. I had to torture Raito by making storms freak him out. I hope you enjoy it so far and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny with Strawberry Flavor

Note: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Raito (Light) and L pairing. Please enjoy and review.

"Raito-kun? Are you alright?" L asked his voice sounding worried and very near by. "Uh, I think so I didn't hit the floor or anything like I expected." Raito said pushing himself up just a little bit. "You need to watch where you're walking Raito." Ryuk said laughing from somewhere in the darkness. "Are you two alright?" Watari asked opening the door to the room and looking about with a flashlight in hand. The light fell upon Raito who took that moment to figure out what had broken his fall. Raito looked down at L frowning and trying to figure out how that had happened. "I thought you were sitting on the couch how'd this happen?" Raito murmured. "I'll leave you two be." Watari said shutting the door and taking the light with him.

"I am on the couch, and so are you." L explained patiently knowing that Raito was slow due to lack of sleep. "You probably tripped, tried to catch yourself and ended up falling over the side of the couch. How you did that feat can only be explained by you." L said. Raito turned his head to where he heard the familiar chuckle of Ryuk. "I told you that you should watch where your going…I just helped you get to the destination." Ryuk said before laughing some more. 'Stupid Ryuk.' Raito thought glaring at the direction he expected Ryuk to be. "Raito-kun, do you mind letting go of my wrists?" L asked and Raito realized he was pinning L's hands next to his head. "Sorry…I really do need to get more sleep." Raito murmured letting go of L and trying to use the side of the couch to sit up. He noticed that L was trying to sit up as well and heard Ryuk starting to laugh again. 'I don't get it why does he keep laughing?' Raito thought sourly.

L tried to get up and out from under Raito only for his lips to accidentally brush against Raito's. "Um…sorry." L said sitting up and moving away from Raito who ended up sitting on where he thought was couch. Raito landed on the floor and shook his head. "I think I'm just going to stay here." Raito said deciding the floor was safer than the problems the couch was causing. "Alright the lights should come on soon…they just have to fix them and everything will be fine." L said trying to figure out what part of the couch Raito was sitting by.

Raito sighed and leaned against the couch closing his eyes. 'This is going to be a long night.' Raito thought hoping nothing else happened that night.

-Isehart: Well another chapter is done. So what do you think? Review and let me know, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny with Strawberry Flavor

Note: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Raito (Light) and L pairing. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

"Hey, Raito-kun, do you want some cake?" L asked after the long moment of silence that was only interrupted by the sound of rain and thunder.

"N…um…yes please." Raito said when his stomach had made a faint growling sound. It seemed his stomach wanted cake even if he didn't.

L leaned over to where the large strawberry cake sat missing only the piece he'd finished off earlier. He cut off a piece in the dark and put it on a plate before sitting back on the couch, unsure where exactly Raito was.

"Raito-kun? What part of the couch are you by?" L asked.

"Left side by the arm rest." Raito said trying to ignore Ryuk's continuous laughter. Raito felt something touch his shoulder.

"Raito-kun?"

"Yes." Raito said feeling something solid placed against his shoulder. He lifted his hand and took the smooth plate from L. "Thank you." he said, he may be confused but he wasn't going to lose points for not being proper.

"You're welcome, I wonder how long it will take for them to get the lights back on. How long do you guess Raito-kun?" L asked.

Raito thought about all the factors of how the lights could be off and how long each of those would take to fix, which all made his head throb some more. "Around an hour." Raito said rubbing his head hoping the pain would go away. 'No more question that cause me to think a lot, it hurts.' he thought.

"Raito-kun, did you hurt yourself when you fell? You sound like you're in pain." L asked moving over to the side of the couch Raito was leaning against.

"Headache, its still there but its come with reinforcements, bet you know what that's like staring at the computer as much as you have lately." Raito mumbled.

"Actually, I take lots of breaks in between. I don't spend enough time to accidentally hurt myself with migraines." L said.

Raito jumped when something lightly touched his temples, slowly moving in circles.

"L?"

"It's suppose to help, but since I never seem to have the need for it you can verify it for me." L said softly.

"An experiment?" Raito asked, the movement of L's fingers lulling him to relax, completely. 'Must not…can't, might say…I'm Kira…' Raito thought as his eyelids slid shut slowly and his breathing relaxed.

"Raito-kun? Is it helping?" L asked nearby, already knowing it was since Raito seemed to be more relaxed.

"Mmhmm…yes..." Raito murmured.

"Good, can't say its fact though, after all your just one person." L said continuing with the circles.

Raito opened his eyes after a while and noticed that Ryuk was sitting on the coffee table staring at him with his yellow eyes. Raito sighed in his head glad that he hadn't stiffened or jumped when he had seen Ryuk there. Ryuk had picked a strawberry from the cake and eating it.

"Careful Raito, you'll drop your piece of cake." Ryuk warned before laughing softly.

Raito corrected the angle of his wrist so that the cake was no longer in such peril. He picked up the fork and took a bite. It was sugary and sweet, which was all right sometimes, but Raito thought it was just a bit too strong.

"It seems to me, Raito that L is more in control of things than you seem to believe." Ryuk said before he finished off his strawberry.

* * *

**Isehart**- See, I have not forgotten about this, I just keep having writer blocks but I am working on it. Look for the next chapter around next month. Thank you for reading, I hope your still enjoying the story. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny with Strawberry Flavor

Note: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in this story.

Warning: Raito (Light) and L pairing. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Raito had stared at the darkness, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so calm. Even with all the possible out comes he hadn't thought of this one. He was talking to L about the most insignificant things. The spoke about seasons, foods, places and people, the list only seemed to expand. Raito had started it, asking L why he ate so many sweets, so it was his fault the conversation had branched out so far. He felt a small amount of anger at himself for spending time on such worthless things. He pushed this away, not caring how meaningless it seemed. The worst part for the part of him that was wasting time scheming, was that he was enjoying all of the talk.

Some time during their conversation Raito had returned to the couch. They were currently talking about how much sugar needed to be added to cake to make it edible. Watari came in with hot tea, a small lantern on the end of a cart. He made sure they didn't need anything else before retiring for the night.

"If there isn't enough sugar in a cake it isn't as good, it's just bread." L said pouring sugar into his tea.

"But if there is to much sugar it is too sweet and becomes hard to swallow." Raito said lightly sipping on his tea, having no desire to add any sugar.

"Watari's tea is usually bitter if you don't add any sugar." L warned.

Raito grimaced as he took a sip. "I see."

"Actually you can't. Its too dark, that and you can't really see bitterness." L said calmly adding heaping spoonfuls to Raito's tea.

Raito stirred his tea and took a sip, coughing from all the sugar. The tea was now thick liquid sugar. "I think your taste of sweets is a little to much for my tastes. I prefer tea over liquid sugar." Raito said.

"You might become accustom to it." L said.

"Probably not." Raito murmured into his drink.

They became quiet for a while and Raito found himself half-asleep. He hadn't realized he was drifting asleep till he heard a loud crash of thunder and jumped. He looked about in shock then relaxed becoming drowsy again. L had taken the tea from his hands placing it on the table. He could barely see its outline in the darkness.

He wondered if he was becoming sluggish because of all the sugar that he had sipped. Maybe unlike most people sugar made him tired instead of hyper. Then he remembered he had been exhausted originally. He wondered how long he had been out. He felt warm despite the slight cold of the room, he moved feeling a warm blanket around him.

"L?" Raito asked wondering if L had gone to bed leaving him on the couch.

"Yes Raito-kun?" a soft voice said beside him.

"…How long have I been asleep?" he asked yawning.

"I'm not sure…it's been awhile. The electricity hasn't even come on…it can't be good for this hotel."

"Thank you…for the blanket. It has gotten cold hasn't it?"

"Your welcome. I believe since its been raining so much with the same intensity as when it had started that yes its colder."

Raito shivered tightening his grip on the blanket.

"You're slept rather soundly, until it thundered loudly." L said.

"I don't usually sleep very deeply." Raito yawned.

"Your still tired, you probably will be for a couple days, all of which you can stay as long as you like." L offered.

"Thanks." Raito said turning his head in the direction he remembered L being on. He noticed the dark silhouette of L beside him. He could feel the slight warmth when L moved toward Raito and pulled some of the blanket around him. "It is to cold." He murmured leaning against Raito with the blanket around him as well. Raito stared at L wondering why he was letting him in his personal space. He couldn't find a good reason in his foggy mind so he let it slide, besides L was warmer than he was.

"Raito-kun?" L murmured looking up at Raito.

"Yes." Raito replied groggily.

"Do you believe in destiny? That where here for a reason, to do certain things?"

"Yes, do you?"

Raito couldn't tell but he felt that L was smiling. He felt as well as heard L move leaning closer to him, kissing him gently on the lips. Before he could react, L pulled away. "Yes I believe in destiny." L said leaving Raito confused and with the taste of strawberries on his tongue.

* * *

Isehart- The end. I hope you enjoyed it and I thank you for reading it all the way through as well as those who have been waiting patiently for this final part. Feel free to leave plenty of reviews! 


End file.
